A car navigation system, on-vehicle information equipment such as audio, and portable communication equipment include a display device.
The display device is provided with a protective cover, which is a sheet-like transparent plate, on a front face of a display panel via an adhesive layer (Patent Document 1). The protective cover has functions of reducing external light reflection, protecting the display panel from external shock, and the like. For example, a light-shielding decorative layer with a frame shape is provided on a surface of the protective cover on a display panel side. The decorative layer has functions of concealing wiring on the display panel side, preventing illumination light from leaking from the periphery of the display panel by concealing the illumination light of backlight, and the like in addition to the function of aesthetic appearance.
Patent Document 1 JP-A-2015-5049